


Comforts of Home

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: smutty_claus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginny develops nightmares after her first year at Hogwarts, she discovers that she sleeps a lot better in bed with her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas, [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/)**jadzialove**.

Ginny awoke from her nightmare with a start, her heart racing, and lay staring at the ceiling as she tried to push images of bright red blood and green spell light from her mind. She had never imagined her first year at Hogwarts would be so horrible. She shivered and pulled the blankets up around her, trying to get warm.

After twenty minutes of tossing and turning, she got up to use the loo. When she was finished she passed by Ron's door, the sound of his snoring almost soothing to her. She wished she slept so soundly.

Pushing his bedroom door open, Ginny crept into the room. Though otherwise dark, Ron's Chudley Cannons poster blinked, casting the room in a weird orange light. Awful thing.

She took one step and then another until she was standing right next to his bed. Ron was flat on his back but pressed up against the wall leaving just enough space for her to climb in beside him.

Thinking about the nightmares she'd been having since she'd been home for the summer made her decision an easy one, and she slipped into bed beside him. His body was warm with sleep. She curled up next to him and fell asleep in minutes.

When she woke, the first light of day was brightening his window. She climbed out of bed, refreshed after having the best sleep she'd had in months.

She turned back toward Ron and saw he was still sleeping soundly, completely undisturbed. It was like she'd never been there at all.

~*~

It didn't take long for Ginny to discover it was impossible to get a good night's sleep when she was alone. Either she couldn't get to sleep at all—tossing and turning—or her nightmares woke her. She tried a dose of Dreamless Sleep but unfortunately her mother kept a close eye on their potions cupboard. And, frankly, it hadn't worked as well as sleeping next to Ron anyway.

When in her dorm at Hogwarts, she listened to the other girls as they fell asleep, giggles fading into heavy breathing. She closed her eyes and imagined herself lying next to her brother, but it just wasn't the same.

During school holidays, she waited until the rest of the house was quiet then crept to his bedroom door. She could hear him snoring softly. The first few times she'd approached his bed slowly, but now, after she'd tripped and knocked over his Chudley Cannons Singing Snitch, she knew nothing would wake him. She slid in bed beside him and sighed, already comforted.

Before she had time to react, Ron's arm came around her, pulled her close. She froze, sure he was waking up, but he only mumbled incoherently. She rolled to her side as his arm tugged her to him, her head pillowed on his shoulder. After a few tense moments, his breathing evened out and then Ginny, too, fell asleep.

~*~

Ginny was sleeping peacefully when she began to dream. It wasn't a nightmare, she knew right away, but a lovely dream where she was warm and safe. A hand petted her hair, stroking down the length of it, as a deep voice murmured in her ear. She couldn't understand the words but she knew they were meant to calm her.

She sighed audibly as she hovered on the line between sleep and wakefulness. Ron wrapped his arm around her and pressed up behind her. Her heart stopped when she felt his erection against her bottom. He'd die if he knew she was in bed with him. His sister.

She struggled to pull out of his arms but he only held her tighter, his arms like a vice. Then he began rocking his hips, grinding against her. His prick was so hard rutting against her it was almost painful. Squeezing her eyes shut, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making a sound when Ron came with a grunt, a hot wetness spreading between them.

She stayed perfectly still until his grip relaxed and she was finally able to get free of his embrace. She nearly tumbled out of the bed, but with a quick, hurried look at Ron, she discovered he hadn't noticed. He just slumbered on.

Ginny fled his room and stripped off her soiled pyjama bottoms as soon as she was back in her own bed.

For the first time in a long while, the reason she couldn't sleep had nothing to do with nightmares. Now, in the darkness of her room, her mind replayed the feel of a warm body pressed to hers, Ron's breath on her ear. Her racing heart.

Her own arousal.

~*~

Ginny didn't want to go back to his bed. She was ashamed of herself, ashamed how much she found herself _wanting_. But after her mum commented on the bags under her eyes and her father said she should visit a medi-witch to make sure she was all right, Ginny decided she might as well cure what ailed her the best way she knew how.

Careful to stay as far from Ron as possible, she hugged the edge of the bed, body facing away from him. As comforting as it was, she still couldn't sleep. She rolled toward him so that they were lying face to face. He couldn't rub against her then. She looked at the stubble on his face, wondering when it was he'd started shaving, and then yawned, her eyes falling closed.

In that state between sleep and wakefulness, she felt a large hand on her breast, fingers twitching slightly, not awake enough to follow the instructions Ron's brain was sending them. However, it was enough to awaken Ginny's nerves, if not her brain, and a jolt of pleasure washed over her.

Ginny had to be dreaming, because what she wanted was impossible. She reached up and laid her hand over Ron's, encouraging him to squeeze her breasts through the fabric of the T-shirt she'd worn to bed. She sighed softly when he did, his hand now purposeful as he massaged her.

She was both horrified and delighted as she clenched her thighs, recognising her arousal. She kept one hand on Ron's and, unable to stop herself, reached down and slipped her other hand into her knickers.

"Oh," she gasped as she rubbed her clit and came almost immediately, shudders wracking her body.

Pulling Ron's hand away, she watched as he reached beneath the blanket. She knew what he was going to do and she couldn't stay to watch.

~*~

Ginny didn't know what was worse: the nightmares which continued to plague her; her dependence on her brother and the turn _that_ had taken, or the idea that if he ever woke up when she was in bed with him, he'd probably never speak to her again.

She'd heard Fred and George talking about falling asleep after a good wank. She tried masturbating to fall asleep but it didn't work as well for her as for blokes apparently. It felt good, certainly, and relaxed her, but it didn't quiet her mind. She needed something more.

A masculine scent filling her senses.

Broad hands on her skin.

A thick cock pressed against her.

After being home for a week and sleeping no more than two or three hours a night, Ginny found herself slipping back into Ron's bed despite the risk.

The sheets were warm from his body and she sighed softly as she curled up next to him, his arm wrapping around her right away.

She pulled his hand to her breast, then she pressed against him, rubbing her bottom up and down over his cock. She felt it as it filled and hardened, stiff and solid against her. She knew he could come like that but she wanted more, wanted to feel his skin against her own.

Finally, realising she wouldn't be able to resist, she turned around to face him, reached for his pyjama bottoms and squeezed his length in her hand. His cock was thick, and so hot and hard. She gripped him and began stroking, listening as his breathing sped up. He pushed his cock into her hand, a grunt escaping his lips when he came.

She'd made Ron come. She could almost hear his voice saying, "That was bloody brilliant!"

Ginny's hand was wet and warm, but instead of shocked she was turned on. She reached into her knickers and her clit was so sensitive and swollen that she came faster than she ever had before.

~*~

Ginny daydreamed about him at breakfast when he walked into the kitchen, pyjamas low on his hips. She could make out the outline of his cock, always half-hard as it was. He sometimes dozed on the sofa after lunch and she imagined herself straddling him. She was so turned on by the time she washed dishes after supper that she made her excuses and rushed off to her bedroom to touch herself.

Each night she became bolder, no longer in need of sleep, but desperate for sex.

Sex with her brother.

Tempting fate, she slithered down the bed and watched her hand as it slid up and down his thick shaft.

She licked her lips.

Did she dare?

Leaning forward she licked across the tip, tasting the bitter fluid there. She heard Ron moan and took the head into her mouth completely, her eyes watching his to make sure they were still closed.

She continued stroking his shaft, sucking at the head but taking no more, when she felt his hands in her hair, the grip painful as he began moving her head up and down his length. She thought she might gag, but her heart was racing, the thrill of it turning her on.

She kept her hand around the base and let Ron move her head as he fucked her face, moaning as he came, and pulsing hotly into her mouth. She swallowed all she could, choking slightly. She wiped her hand over her mouth, cleaning the saliva and semen from her face.

His hands had fallen away from her head and were resting on his stomach just over the curls beneath his navel, his breathing slowly turning into snores.

Ginny propped herself up on one arm and watched Ron's chest rise and fall, wondering whether he ever dreamed about her, whether his subconscious even knew it was his sister in bed with him, who had just sucked his cock.

His sister… who wanted to do it again.

~*~

It was early August when Ginny decided what she wanted for her birthday.

She was going to fuck Ron.

She knew all the contraceptive charms, and she'd put her fingers inside herself though they were nowhere near as big and thick as Ron's cock. She was nervous but the anticipation was killing her.

There were no knickers beneath her nightshirt that night as she wanted nothing in the way. Ginny padded down the corridor. She paused and sucked in a breath then exhaled slowly before pushing the bedroom door open.

Ron's room was hot in the summer, and Ginny wasn't surprised to see his thin blanket bunched down around his feet. The moon gave his skin a silvery blue colour, the muscles of his arms and legs accentuated in the light.

Ginny's eyes went straight to his pants and her heart began to beat faster. She moved toward him with determination, her fingers dragging along his hipbone before she tugged his pants down. She only needed to free his cock, but his hips lifted enough that she could pull them down over his arse and push them halfway down his thighs.

His cock was already erect but she still stroked him, loving the feel of his length in her hand, somehow both silky soft and hard as stone simultaneously. He rolled his hips, pushing up into her hand, and she decided it was time.

Straddling his thighs, she held his cock and slowly lowered herself. She gasped when the head slipped inside her but kept bearing down, taking every inch of him until she was sitting over his groin, his cock fully sheathed.

She was panting, slightly in awe of how it felt to have Ron's cock throbbing inside her. It was so very different than when she stroked him or sucked him off.

It was so much better.

She bit her lip as she set a slow rhythm, lifting up and sinking back down. His hips rose to meet her, pushing his cock deeper. She put her hands on his hips to still them when _his_ hands came up and gripped her wrists, preventing her from pulling them away.

Then his legs moved, his feet going flat to the bed and knees bending which plunged him deeper inside, painfully as the head of his cock hit bottom.

She couldn't move as Ron thrust up into her over and over, his strength far greater than hers. He was panting and groaning, the muscles in his stomach stiffening before her eyes as he tensed and pulsed his seed into her.

His legs fell back flat but he continued rolling his hips, his cock staying hard inside her. Expecting him to release her wrists, she began to try and pull free but surprisingly his grip was as tight as ever.

Ginny looked up and her mouth fell open when she saw Ron's blue eyes staring at her. She wanted to say something, to make an excuse—as if there was one—but the words caught in her throat.

Then Ron thrust into her again, hard, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she came.

~*~

Ginny pulled on a robe over her nearly naked body, walked quietly down the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no one was in the kitchen. She took a ladleful of porridge from the pot on the stove and sat down to eat, her mind wandering back to the look in Ron's eyes.

Maybe he hadn't actually been awake though his eyes were open. He'd fallen right back to sleep after he'd come inside her a second time.

She squirmed in her chair and squeezed her thighs together as she remembered how good his hard, thick cock had felt. Though there had been some pain, she knew it could only get better as she became used to it.

Before she knew it, she'd devoured her breakfast, her mind clearly preoccupied. She needed a cold shower and she needed it now.

She left her bowl in the sink—her mum would assume one of her brothers hadn't washed it—and made her way back to her bedroom. She closed the door with a quiet snick then turned and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Ron!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

He was sitting on the edge of her bed wearing a ratty old T-shirt and his pyjama bottoms. Ginny tried not to look but she couldn't help it. She tried to see if he was hard. When she finally tore her eyes away, he was openly leering at her.

"I think you owe me," Ron said, hand moving from his thigh to his groin. Her mouth watered, but she wasn't going to let him get the upper hand.

"For what?" she replied as she let her robe fall open slightly. She noticed his eyes move to her chest and silently cheered.

"You know what."

She could see he was getting hard just looking at her.

Ginny narrowed her eyes but opened her robe wider so he could see her tits. "How long have you known?"

"Since last summer."

"A whole year?" She was stunned.

"How long have you been sneaking in?" Ron glared up at her. "More than a year, yeah?"

She nodded. She could hardly be angry with him considering all she'd done.

Ron was openly rubbing his cock through pyjama bottoms. He looked away from her body and back into her eyes. "No one needs to know." His voice was needy, nearly a whine.

She let the robe fall to the floor and ran her hands up her body, fingers lingering at her nipples. She tweaked one, hard this time, and sent a frisson of pleasure shooting down her spine.

"Fuck, that's hot, Gin," Ron whispered.

This was different now. They were both awake, fully conscious… and hormonal teenagers who couldn't resist what was on offer no matter how forbidden.

Ginny strode forward and pushed Ron's shoulder, forcing him to lie back. He groaned when she straddled his waist. She gripped his shoulders and began rubbing over his cock, pressing down against him.

"Feels so good," he said, and grabbed her hips, helping her move over him. Ginny smiled as she slid her fingers under his shirt and stroked over his chest, sparse hairs twirling around his nipples.

Ron pulled Ginny roughly down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. He pushed her knickers aside and slipped his fingers into her, and she gasped and let out a soft moan as his thumb circled her clit, her senses short-circuiting.

Then Ron shoved down his bottoms and freed his cock and Ginny moaned as she shifted and sank down onto his hot length.

"Fuck," Ron said through gritted teeth, his eyes closed. She watched as he took several deep, calming breaths. When he opened his eyes, the heat in them shot straight to her core.

And then he began to move.

Bill had Fleur, Charlie had his dragons, Percy had his job, and Fred and George had each other.

Now she had Ron… to keep the nightmares away.


End file.
